We are Almost the Same
by Nyomi Ediki
Summary: She and him were almost the same .They were both demon vessels and had no parents and were shunned but there was one difference. She had fangs claws, and fox ears on top of her head. And him only human. But as years grow she falls in love with him but she is God knows what and he is ONLY human. If he loves her back can they both find love.
1. Chapter 1

There was a scream in a hospital room where a mother just gave birth. You might say it was the baby but it wasn't. It was the mother, she looked at her baby. The baby had black hair with dark blue orbs. And two black fox ears on her head. And one puffy black tail. The mother could not believe it. How could this be. And the strange thing was that the baby had fangs and claws. The mother was miko and she could sense something coming from her newborn. It wasn't human nor demon but something else.

The woman's husband came In and was shocked. Then a man and woman appeared. The man had black hair with long pointed ears and a long black tail that had a arrow at the end. And dark blue eyes. The woman had purple hair that went below her butt with silver eyes. And looked human but the woman had fangs and claws too.

''Hmm, it seems you gave birth to our child.'' The man said

''Yes you have, our little Kagome-chan, sorry for worrying you but let us introduce ourselves.' 'The woman said

''I am God strange for god to be a girl. I am the main god who created this Ninja world and the world .'' The god said

''And I am Satan, don't worry you are not the only one who gave birth to our anti-Christ/little kami. There is one other woman she gave birth to two twin sons Rin and Yukio. '' Satan said

''We put you in custody of our little daughter Kagome Higurashi take care of her , and one thing she will become very strong and is not anything like out other two sons they only inherited the satan powers not god. But Kagome did. Take care.'' The god said and she and her mate disappered

They didn't know what was in store for them because it was October 10th and Kyuubi was very mad about the birth of one little girl. And two newborns were going to be demon vessels and be alone with no parents.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a little girl about the age of 5 sitting on a swing. Her head hung down her black fox ears flat against her skull. She wasn't crying but she was lonely nobody ever wanted to be next to her or even in the same room. She was swinging on the swing.

''I am going to be my best, even if I have to go through the hardest test, the best ninja I will be and the best ninja you will see. Kagome Higurashi not in the bird cage but free as the wind. Floating with the birds and the clouds and I am going to make it. I will show you all that I can make it.'' Kagome said

Kagome heard a scream. Kagome got out of her swing and rushed to the bushes where she heard it. She smelt blood and tears. She came to the bushes. When she peeked in she saw Naruto. He was getting beat up. Kagome tackled on the boy closest to her . She grabbed the boys hair so that his head came off the ground. Then she slammed back on the ground. There was a loud crack and blood was on Kagome's hand. Kagome got up her bangs covering her eyes . When she looked up her eyes were red with turquoise pupils.

''Leave now, and take your friend with you, you hurt my nose with your terrible scent.'' Kagome said

But the voice wasn't her. If you looked at her face you could see whisker marks on her cheeks. Kyuubi had come out. Kagome went back to her normal self. She looked at Naruto. He looked scared, this got Kagome mad because every where she went there were whispers and threats and not letting other kids playing with her.

''Stop looking at me like that! Stop, your scared of me, I hate when people do that, they treat me like dirt and don't let me play with their kids and you of all people should no because we are almost the same.'' Kagome shouted

''I am not scared just shocked.'' Naruto said

Kagome went in Naruto's face and smiled. She stuck out her hand and looked at him.

''We are going to be friends weather you like it or not.'' Kagome said

A small friendship began that would grow for years and years and probably turn into love if there wasn't one problem


	3. Chapter 3

This goes for all my stories. I am giving someone a chance to edit all my stories and rewrite them message me if you would like to . I know I haven't been on for a few months because very important test are coming up. Message me!


End file.
